First Second and Third Time
by Obviously I'm not Original
Summary: It only takes 3 times to befriend a stranger. (Completed)


**_The first time Shion saw him, he was just moving in._**

"Watch it! Watch your head!"

"Shion, where do you want this box?!"

"Ah, just set it in the floor!"

Shion ducked under a bed frame as movers headed up the stairs to his new flat. It was a small place, with open living space and an upstairs loft. The bathroom was crystal white, accompanied with glass showers and bay windows. His living space was made with wood—plenty of room just for him, a small sofa, desk in the corner, table on the floor, wall TV and a place mat. His kitchen was an empty shade of white with all of the latest appliances, marble counters and stainless steel.

"Shion, this goes with the bed frame, correct?"

"Yes, just place it next to the frame up stairs!" He smiled around his new flat, before running outside to assist the movers. He would have to make a call to his mother once everything was—"Oh!" He fell back as he ran into a person. Thinking it was one of the movers, he quickly bowed from his position. "I'm sorry!"

"As great as that is, could you get off of me?"

It was an irritable voice that came from beneath him. He looked down at the person he was seated upon, sweat ran down in streams from the body, dyed long hair was pulled up into a makeshift ponytail, and annoyed gray eyes glared at him. Shion quickly stood up. "I'm sorry!" he apologized again, helping the stranger up. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going—ah, I'm Shion! I'll be staying here from now on."

The stranger stood up, ignoring the offered hand. "Isn't that the name of a flower?" he brushed his bottom off and threw a smirk towards the now flustered Shion.

"My mother thought I would be beautiful!" Shion huffed, taking his hand back and crossing his arms. "It's not fun to make fun of someone when you've just met them." He was beautiful! His mother said so!

The stranger nodded. "Right and not helping your movers is just as bad." he waved, leaving a sputtering Shion behind.

 _ **The second time Shion saw him, he offered him a bottle of water.**_

"Hey, stranger!"

Shion was coming out of the local mart, when he saw the guy he bumped into jogging down the street. It had been a month since then and while piles of paperwork were upon his desk, he ignored it in favor of a stroll down to the store. He came only for a snack—but ended up with several vegetables, a few bottles of water, and a recent cooking magazine. He noticed the stranger from afar in the check outline and quickly made his way outside—waving the sweating man down.

"Ah, it's flower." the stranger huffed out, slowing his jog to a walk, then a stop.

Shion glared. "My name is Shion."

The stranger smirked, wiping his forehead on the back of his hand. "What can I help you with flower?"

Shion reached into his bag or recently bought items and pulled out a bottle of water, rolling his eyes at the 'flower' remark. "I was taking a break from paperwork and took a trip to the store. Want some water? It's hot out."

The stranger took the bottle. After breaking the security seal, he took several gulps. "Ahhhhh." he stated, pouring the rest onto his makeshift ponytail and face. "Just what I needed, thanks." He tossed the empty bottle back at Shion.

Shion nodded his reply, turning slightly. "Well, I have to get back. Sorry to disturb your run." He bowed and before he was out of earshot, the stranger shouted at him.

"Hey flower!"

Shion turned at the nickname.

"My name is Nezumi, next time we meet, I expect a meal!"

 ** _The third time Shion met him a few weeks later; he offered him to come inside his flat._**

"Coming, give me a second!"

The repeated 'ding' of the doorbell rushed Shion out of his shower. Stubbing his toe around a corner, Shion cursed as his towel fell to the ground. Quickly, he grabbed his bathrobe—throwing the towel around his neck. Hopping to the stairs with one injured toe, he reached for the rail, but ended up slipping down them—he groaned—that was going to leave a huge bruise on his back later. Shouting another call as more 'dings' ran throughout the room, Shion finally made his way to the door. Snatching it open, he growled out a: "What?!"

"Whoa, flower—you look like hell."

Shion blinked out of his stupor to see Nezumi grinning at him. "Nezumi?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" Shion adjusted his bathrobe and begun toweling at his hair.

"Didn't you hear me the last time we met?" Nezumi crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. "I'm hungry."

Shion looked at the man as if he had grown double heads then looked at the clock. "It's nearly 23:00 at night and you want to eat? What are you a rat?"

Nezumi winked. "How'dya guess?"

Rolling his eyes Shion moved aside to let the male inside. "Give me a few to change." He ran up the stairs to cut off the shower and change into a pair of sweats. He soon made his way back down to see Nezumi looking through his refrigerator. He blinked. "What are you doing?"

Nezumi turned around and did a quick sweep of Shion's state of dress, then pointed to the fridge. "I wanted something to drink."

Shion sighed, making his way around the counter—shoving the rat into his living space. "You're such a rat, just wait and I'll make something." he growled.

Nezumi grinned. "Thanks flower!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **O.I.N.O**


End file.
